Human
by charredfeathers
Summary: They knew the end, but they continued to hang on. ClowxYuuko


**Human**

….

**Summary: **They knew the end, but they continued to hang on.

**Author-person: **My first xxxHOliC fic. I think the ClowxYuuko paring is rather cute, so I decided to give it a try.

… But WatanukixYuuko works too. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHOliC. Like, duh.

….

_The rain pitter-patters on the rooftop, loud enough for them to hear in the awkward stillness. And like the blood pounding in their ears, pulsating through their veins... it joins the sporadic beating of two hearts. _

_The sound intensifies with each passing minute. Louder and louder, it goes… Throbbing and thrashing as they endure the deafening silence, they are unsettled because of each other's equally powerful presence. They are wary, not because of fear, but because of terrifying affection. Because of intense admiration that seemed too much, too strong to contain. _

_Their feelings, are new and somewhat unfamiliar. It threatens to break out and seep through the crevices of their deceiving masks and black hearts. Almost desperately, they try to keep it in. Try to keep the barriers up for as long as they possibly can… But it seems as though even the most talented of mages can not perform such a task. _

_It can not be stopped. It is inevitable. _

_The incredulity of it all irritated both. Such emotions were not supposed to have existed in the first place, after all. It was not supposed to be recognized… and yet, they could not help but to be drawn to each other. To long for each other's voice, to want each other's warmth and caress, to feel each other's emotions reaching out._

_They were trapped in the bliss of knowing that there was the slightest chance, that there was still the thinnest of silver linings, the smallest ray of hope…_

_Because even they have wishes too._

…_.._

Raven locks cascaded down her back, going past her smooth, pale shoulders, free from the usual elaborate pins that she wore in her straight, dark hair.

He scrutinized her image and took in every little detail… How her paper-white complexion shone in the harsh light, how her eyes seemed a tad duller than before, how her lips were uncharacteristically pursed in a thin line… He found that he wasn't quite accustomed to seeing her like that. Somehow, it didn't seem like she was the same person that had kept him amused and entertained with her childish antics and amazing wit.

Still, she was elegant, he noted. For she had not failed to wear one of her more stunning pieces, a rather complicated dress with black roses adorning the hemline of her wardrobe. Intricate butterfly embroidery embellished her flared sleeves and a number of lilac-colored bows hung from her slim waist.

Beautiful, as always. He'd never expect less.

She ambled around her shop, pulling random books in and out of the shelves, lifting boxes stacked up in the corner only to put them back seconds later. Her shoes clacked noisily as she strode to the other end of the room, saying nothing and avoiding his intent gaze.

_His gaze that trapped her within endless pools of the darkest amethyst._

"Yuuko-san," He said in his deep baritone. He smiled as her name rolled off his tongue, the familiarity of it awfully- wonderfully distracting. The honorific had served no purpose whatsoever, for he had spoken in a tone practically dripping with intimacy. "I believe avoiding me would do us both no good."

_He spouts such lies. But she would rather listen to his pleasant deceptions then to have him speak of hurtful truths._

She turned to look at him, a crease forming on her once smooth forehead. Her beautiful features formed a slight scowl. "I believe otherwise."

He chuckled, amusement evident in his sparkling eyes. The man rose from his seat in an almost regal manner and strode over to her, his steps, soundless and light as a feather. "Oh? And you think so because…?"

"Because it's fate." She answered abruptly, the words carefully rehearsed and terribly cliché. "That is reason enough."

_She is stubborn. But he prefers her that way… because being fragile will do her no good in this cruel world._

It was his turn to scowl. Fate. It was always about fate. Somehow the ambiguity of the word annoyed him. True, everything to about happen was already written in the Book. But is it not people who make their own destiny? Who decide what kind of life they would have to live? He had always thought so… but it seemed that Yuuko thought the exact opposite.

"Ah," He said, absently reaching out to touch a lock of her hair.

_Her dark, dark hair._

"Of course. Forgive me for forgetting." He smiled that smile again. That warm smile that managed to thaw out her frozen heart. His eyes were gentle and soothing… they bored into her soul, shaking very fiber of her being.

"My memory fails me an awful lot these days, no?"

_Her heart sinks. She knows why... _

"It does." She exhaled as his cold fingers brushed her skin ever so gently. It sent shivers down her spine… every time he touched her, every time he went close enough for her to see the dark rings around his eyes and the barely visible lines on his face… "It does." She repeated, the words were suddenly trapped in her throat as he continued to smile despite the impending tragedy about to befall him.

_He is dying._

He saw her glassy eyes and her trembling lips, but he would never allow her to see him grieving for his imminent death. He would be strong for her when she showed that slightest sign of weakness. When her walls break down and cave in on her. When she gives in to her emotions that she had kept bottled up inside… waiting to explode, waiting to pour out.

He wished that the day Yuko finally cried would never come. But his wishes were in vain.

_Because her tears spill as he comes closer._

He would not say anything because he knew that she was unaware of the tears that were streaming down her face. He merely closed his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. It was warm on his icy, cold skin.

"Clow,"

He shook his head to silence her and began to trace her jaw line with his finger. He tilted her head up as his index reached the point of her chin. Clow leaned in until their foreheads touched. Their breaths were warm on each others lips and their noses tingled as the faint smell of cinnamon mixed with the air.

_She closes her eyes and he touches his lips against hers._

She sighed as he pressed on. Gentle and chaste, the kiss was. He knew that it was her first time, but he spoke none of it. He pulled away quickly and took time to enjoy the tinge of red in Yuuko's cheeks before planting another kiss on the corner of her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively, as if he would never let her go.

_And yet, in time, he will. She will never feel his arms around her again._

_She rests her head on the crook of his neck, silently wishing that the moment would last forever._

They knew it won't last, and they knew that the end was soon… But they could not help it if they continued to hope…

Because even when deemed invincible... they were still, undeniably, human.

….

**Author-person: **Grrr. Someone ate my cinnamon roll!!

Ehe. Anyway, I hope that this was okay. I don't normally write sad stories, so forgive me if this doesn't exactly… 'feel' right.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
